The Rainbow Ninja
by supposedBicycle
Summary: obsidian is a nromal girl who lives on a farm. thats is, ubtil the ninjas come 2 get her and take her 2 there dojo. I suck at summarys so its better den it sounds. migh change the rating latter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: tankz 4 gelpin amber u r da best nd i luv u gurrrllll. Dis iz so totlay are stroy! We workt so hrad on dis itz zo awseum!**

* * *

My naem is Obsidian Sapphire Sha'dow Raven-Shade. I hav shrot blavk hare with red streeks in it and bright bleu eyes. I wuz a normal gril who livd on a farm wif my mom and dad. But den dat al changde on day wen da ninjas came 2 get me.

I was goin out 2 da feild erly in de morning 2 pic carottd n stuf. My lif waz brong an i nevr got to us my main talents 4 anyting but framing. Ten

I shadows frun da corner of my eye an I didnt no were it was. I wenut to investigrate and I saw a fkash of blue n I wus confuzed. It went up a t ree an so dne i followed it an it turne dou boy in a blue ninja suite.

"Oh ur not suppose to c me yet" he daid loudly.

"Well 2 bad" i said bak in a intimate voize "cu rite der. Why are u on my property?"

He glaired at me wif anger in hiz drak blue yes. "U culd b nicer about it u no."

"Yan but itz nut lik i shuld bcuz u shouldnt be here this iz pirate property" I replied all angry.

"So what i ned 2 tke u back to da dojo bcus ur suppose to be da knew leder" he responded.

"What r u talkin about?" I hufed crossing my arms. "Im dont even no u."

Dats when a hot boy jumped ot of da tree and landed in front of me. He had drak brown hair nd brown eyes 2 match also he had a read ninja suit on. "Hi" he sed. "Itz true u need 2 cum 2 or ninja dojo cuz u r sposed to be out new leader."

I gaped all shocked. "wut ur u tlakin boot. Im nut eveen dat spectacle!"

"BUT U R AND ELLBODY NEED UR HELP WHISPERED THE BOY IN THE RED" SUIT!

"Alrit ou dnut hav 2 shoot!" i told at him? "Ill cum wit u do ur jodo wid u to da dojo."

Den she floweed them 2 da ninja dojo were to oder ninjas der. 1 had whit hair and dark, pale ice blue eyes an a white ninja suite and; da oder had bvlack hair n grwwn e6es an he woer a black ninja siut.

"Hi" sed da 1 in dhe blavk outtire. "Mi name id cole nd dis iz zanee."

Zane locked me and simile. "Nise 2 metat u!" HE SAId.

Den a old men came out of da door and he had a white bears and a straw hat and also is beard was white. He wus wearin a kimono kind of thingy adn also a sraw hat made of straw. He miled at me and bowed.

"Tankz 4 cummin hear 2 gelp us beet da enemiz." he shed. "U ned to be da knew leedur."

Then he jumped of the sid of the side of the bote and plummeted to his dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ALL THE NInjaS YEllEd toGETHEr. "SENSAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I starred down in horror while evr1 cryed deir eyez ut. I wuz sacred. How kould i file in 4 as there leader when i didnt no wut do!

* * *

**A/N: Plz dnut FLamWe! Me and Ambre worled vrey hrad on dis!11!2!1222! Plz giv me god revioews! Ill have anoder chapter up eether 2day or 2mororw mornin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Irtz nut muh folt if itz mispleed itz dat strupid ambrez fuolt. hey ajkber dis iz totzs r stroy itz awseum juts lik ussssQ ! UR DA BETS GURRRRLLLLLLL!~~!~!1112!313! Alos i didnt updst bcuz i gpot griuned!2!#23!2322!3321!11!312!2!**

* * *

Every1 cryed and cryed. I brust in2 teerz 2 ansd cryed.

"Da sensay g0tta die fsat!" jay whisperred in a rly luod voise. "nuuuuuuuuuduUUUUUUUuuuuuUUUUUUUuUuuuuUUuuUUUUuuu! "

Ever1 wuz silting der riztz al deprzezxed lik and den i did 2 cuz lik itz al gottik and emo. **(lol cuz lik shes gottik hahaha lololololol)** I wux so deprzzed eben dough i didnt no him so i cryed a lit. im so lik de stripedest prdaim ebsr lol nut rly uv cross im nut.

"Ok guyz go two ur romz so u acn gte sum rest ok?" i reeled. "Itz nut lik u can train anymro 2day cuz lik ur al 2 deprezest n stufe. ok ill trane 3 get strnoggre ok."

Al dreh ninjas npdded and went 1 dwere rooms lol. i guezzt dey al warned 2 slep bcuze bad suff juts happened, lik da oral man jumping of the sheep. Dat wuz rly dpreezin but dats ok cuz lik i luve deprzen stiff cuz im emo and goffik. I quent ober 2 da tranin cross and locked at it 4 a lounge tim. I dnut no were 2 strat!11~!1! Itz nut lik i enen ned 2 do dis bcuz im alrdy da bets lever at everythin. itz zad cuz i haet dis cruise. but anyway i strated on tah tranin cross and i did it completely prefectly. It wuz essay!112~!12! i SMELLED HApPIlLy.

Tim 4 diner now den!11!2!

* * *

**A/N: I will upsat soon! plz whatch and favor dis stroy!121!q!1! No flammin plzzzz! Thankz Amber 4 helpin i lux u gurl (ew nut lik dast!)**


End file.
